


Сновидения

by K_Project_team



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team





	Сновидения

— Твою мать.  
Ята произносит это тихо, вспарывая ночную тишину. Вязкая июльская духота давит на него, сжимает виски, затекает в лёгкие, отчего в голове — кисель, а дыхание — сбито и прерывисто. Дело, конечно, только в духоте. Проклятый сон вовсе не при чём.  
Он поворачивается на другой бок и жмурится, силясь отогнать от себя картины, нарисованные больным воображением. Приходится признать: после встреч с Сару он всегда спит плохо, беспокойно. Яту не тревожат их периодические стычки — он быстро забывает и о самом Сару, и о том гневе, что разливается внутри в ответ на его провокации.  
Вот только ночь хранит его эмоции куда бережнее, чем память.  
Сны Яты — такие сны — неизменно тяжёлые, мрачные и злые. Просыпаясь посреди ночи или под утро, Ята чувствует себя выжатым досуха. Настолько, что жадно пьёт воду прямо из графина в бессильной попытке стряхнуть с себя липкую вуаль снов.  
Не снов — кошмаров.  
Но сейчас до графина далеко и вставать слишком лень. Ята ворочается, но устроиться удобнее не получается. Тогда он ложится на живот, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, и говорит себе: «Вот теперь я точно усну крепко и без сновидений».  
И — не засыпает. Потому что жуткие жестокие сны, в которых есть Сару, бередят его сознание и не дают окунуться в забытье. Он чувствует себя «на подъёме». Он не выспался, но тело будто напиталось энергией и теперь требует разрядки. Нечто похожее Ята ощущает после драк — когда адреналин зашкаливает, сердце бьётся о грудную клетку и кажется, что он способен горы свернуть одной рукой. Похожее, но — не то. Этот адреналин не обжигающе ярок, а тягуч и будто бы сладок. Как карамель.  
Ята не дурак, хотя многочисленные приятели могли бы с ним не согласиться. Он понимает, что это значит. Но понимать и принимать — понятия разные, и принимать понятое Ята категорически отказывается. Он шумно дышит через подушку и вспоминает таблицу умножения — чтобы отвлечься и уснуть, наконец. Память демонстрирует ему средний палец, и Ята, чертыхнувшись, снова поворачивается на бок. Ладно, пусть будет не таблица умножения, что-нибудь другое. Что угодно.  
Он знает, как можно избавиться от напряжения и спокойно уснуть. И в этом даже нет ничего такого, никто всё равно не узнает. Но — только не сейчас. Только не после таких снов. Ята не может позволить Сару иметь над собой такую власть.  
Рассвет он встречает раздражённым, злым и напряжённым. Он горд собой, ведь его воля оказалась сильнее его же слабости, но почему-то не очень-то этим доволен.  
Но об этом он подумает завтра. Или в следующий раз, когда ночные кошмары снова испытают его волю, гордость и самоуважение на прочность.


End file.
